Alive And Kicking
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With Wrestlemania on the horizon, everyone has their own path forming... but where will their paths take them? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**January 11th 2019, UK Performance Centre…**_

_When Amanda was holding the microphone, she looked out at the crowd of signees._

"_With this addition, WWE is continuing to expand and reach out to new and upcoming stars. NXT is a starting ground for people to showcase their wrestling styles to a new audience and we hope that things continue to go in the right direction." Amanda responded before she felt Finn's right hand entwine with her left one. "My husband and I met in the Performance Center in the US and so much has happened in those 4 ½ years." She replied before they kissed and Finn held the microphone._

"_I started my career here in the UK almost 19 years ago… and little did I know that signing with WWE would lead me to meeting the love of my life. We've faced a lot of challenges in our respective careers and…" Finn responded before he felt the microphone get taken from him and saw that Charlotte was in her heel character._

"_Quit taking the microphone away from me, since I'm not the only here. Now, since these two were taking so long and even making half of you fall asleep. I have a few words to say… these two only care about themselves no matter what. Why do you think that Becky Lynch and Yukie whoever she is have turned against them? It's sad to say that Yukie left them because they were taking in the spotlight, but this everyone's chance to take it. Don't let these two take over you no matter what. And now… without their little blue haired freak, they never once called or even do whatever for her." Charlotte explained, as Yukie still remained hidden while she was trying her best to not run out and attack her._

_Amanda took the microphone from Charlotte and slapped her, Charlotte putting her right hand to her face._

"_You need to learn what your dad learned a long time ago! Respect and human decency!" Amanda responded angrily as Finn held her back, Charlotte leaving in tears and Yukie smiling from where she watched._

_'That a girl!' Yukie thought as she laughed on the inside._

_It was worth it watching Charlotte get her comeuppance…_

**Present time**_**, February 26th 2019…**_

_Angel _by Depeche Mode blared through the arena as Amanda walked out to the ring, Charlotte aggravated at being interrupted as Amanda grabbed a microphone and her music cut off.

"Where is your concern for your dad after what happened last night? And how dare you, on what would've been your baby brother's 31st birthday, care more about a strap of leather, plates and jewels? You don't deserve to be crowned champion!" Amanda spoke up, Charlotte turning furious.

"Oh Mandy, let's make things clear. No one talks about my family for the way you call you so called sisters a family and even others. One, I deserved to be champion since Vince McMahon handpicked me as a business decision. Two, what have you done in your 14 year career? You're old news, Mandy, that's what everyone says around here, and even Yukie when you always shined brighter then her. And by the way, you and her won't get a chance like what I have anymore, since you have been selfish from the beginning. Take a good look at your new Raw Women's Champion, Mandy. It will never be you or anyone else." Charlotte explained.

"You've never done your family legacy any justice, Char. Always outshined by Ric, David and Reid, all three had made questionable choices but at least kept their morality." Amanda responded as Corey glanced at the script and Finn reached the ring and got in it, carefully pulling Amanda away from Charlotte.

"Who's writing this?" Corey whispered.

Byron shrugged and Tom gave them a puzzled look as _I Came To Play _by Jim Johnston blared through the arena and Mike walked out there, getting in the ring.

"Charlotte, you don't talk down to my surrogate sister! Mandy has spent her entire life putting others before herself!" Mike responded, Charlotte turning to him as she had noticed Amanda's growing baby bump… and realised why Shane had told her to not hit Amanda.

"You called that your sister, Miz?! She's a fake like so many others. Like Bayley, she's just a fan. Sasha isn't a real legit boss. Yukie claims to be a half dragon or half ghoul or whatever the hell she is. And let's not forget about Mandy's short husband." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte, I've held back but now I'll say this… the only thing you are is a princess pretending to be queen." Finn responded, Charlotte's jaw dropping as the fans cheered.

"Go Finn, stand up for your family!" Byron replied, which made Corey turn to him.

"Well, you're just a little boy in a grown folks world and Mandy doesn't belong here, maybe even you. And Yukie counts too, since she's never coming back in this ring. If she was here, she would come out of her emo corner and fight me." Charlotte retorted.

The lights went out… and returned, Charlotte having no time to turn before she was locked in the CryBaby Lock and was screaming.

"Yukie?!" Byron responded in shock as Yukie let go and Charlotte scrambled from the ring, Yukie standing up… and Corey noticing the red eye, his eyes widening.

"That's Ryoko!" Corey exclaimed.

Yukie started looking around before standing in front of Amanda and Finn, circling around them like she was sniffing them with a confused look on her face.

"Ryoko is looking for the Demon and Mistress…" Tom responded as Yukie looked at Amanda's stomach… and smiled, still in character as she held a microphone.

"I… have… returned. To serve my Demon King and my Demon Mistress. But… to the two humans in the ring, I congratulate you both since my masters told me to use my manners." Yukie explained.

Charlotte was shaking as she reached the back, colliding with someone and screaming… which had startled Shane.

"How… how is she alive and here?! I thought she was sent back to hell with her so called masters!" Charlotte asked.

"Ryoko is as much alive as Yukie." Shane responded.

"Shane, this isn't a horror movie! Who's next, Ringmistress?!" Charlotte replied angrily as Ashley Hardy looked up.

"Someone mention me?" Ashley asked casually.

"Who's next? The Demons? Huh? This is going to be a horror movie next week." Charlotte asked after rolling her eyes.

"Charlotte, calm down. It's just a storyline." Shane responded.

"Storyline my ass, you just had a bunch of made up people and it turns into a circus!" Charlotte retorted.

Walking through the curtain, Amanda and Finn looked at each other and smiled.

They couldn't believe how it turned out.


End file.
